


Информированное согласие и другие космические случайности

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020), leoriel



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Tim Stoker Gives Absolutely No Fucks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Интересный факт — научные исследования, использующие интервью как основной метод исследования, обязательно проходят через Комиссию по этике. В то время как для исследований, берущих за основу методы устных историй, это обычно не обязательно.Еще один интересный факт — после этого Тиму запретили заполнять отчеты.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)





	Информированное согласие и другие космические случайности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Informed Consent and Other Cosmic Ironies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994919) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



> «Против метода. Очерк анархистской теории познания» (1975) — книга австрийско-американского философа Пауля Фейерабенда, в которой он доказывает анархическую природу научного познания.  
> Полуструктурированное интервью — это гибкое интервью, в котором интервьюер не выполняет формализованный список вопросов.

Уважаемый Тимоти Стокер,

благодарим вас за подачу протокола качественных научных исследований в Комиссию по этике исследований. Раньше такие проекты как Институт Магнуса, посвященные сбору устных исторических свидетельств, не требовали одобрения со стороны Комиссии по этике, мы понимаем, что вы можете быть не очень хорошо знакомы с процедурой подачи, поэтому нашей задачей является помочь вам с подачей заявления.

Для того, чтобы заявление могло быть полноценно рассмотрено Комиссией по этике, в него требуется внести существенные изменения.

Просим обратить особое внимание на следующие пункты:

  1. В большинстве случаев методы получения интервью должны представлять минимальный, если таковой имеется, риск для интервьюируемых.
  2. Однако в графе возможные риски для участников исследования отмечено «все возможные». Предоставьте более точную информацию.
  3. Далее в графе возмещение затрат участникам исследований указано: «Одна дама, увидевшая призрака, как-то выклянчила у Мартина денег». Размер компенсации составлял, цитирую: «Цена чашки кофе. Разумеется, не сильно хорошего кофе типа макиато, но вдруг ей нравится черный? Хотя обычно за заявления мы не платим, это Мартин у нас просто тряпка». Несмотря на то, что комиссия по этике настаивает на том, что все случаи выплат компенсаций интервьюируемым должны доводиться до нашего сведения, все же следует придерживаться единой системы в рамках исследования. Если бюджет организации не позволяет проводить регулярный выплаты участникам исследований, допускается проведение лотереи.
  4. Представленные на рассмотрение Комиссии по этике интервью в форме устной истории должны быть оформлены в форме полуструктурированного интервью. Несмотря на то, что при проведении полуструктурированного интервью допустимо отклоняться от протокола, требуется включить в него несколько общих вопросов, которые будут задаваться каждому участнику исследования. С учетом этого требования вам необходимо расширить протокол исследования, чтобы он включал не только одну единственную фразу «Начало заявления».
  5. До нас дошла информация, что ваши исследования проводятся на средства спонсоров. С точки зрения Комиссии по этике спонсором является «компания, институт или организация, несущая полную ответственность за запуск и проведение исследования». К сожалению, нам не удалось найти какую-либо информацию об организации, институте или компании известной как «Созерцание», а «Древний ужас» не относится ни к одному известному типу организаций. Древний ужас это или нет, необходимо предоставить как минимум их номер телефона, емейл и почтовый адрес.
  6. Что касается теоретической базы исследования, то тут был предоставлен семистраничный документ под названием «Может, всем было бы лучше, если бы мы совсем ничего не знали». Несмотря на то, что, по сути, это тщательно проработанная критика эмпиризма и аргументы, представленные в пользу эпистемологического релятивизма, довольно убедительны, все же здесь это совершенно ни к месту. Кроме того, отсутствует ссылка на источник (Фейерабенд, 1975).
  7. Что касается общей схемы научного исследования, то ставить семь вопросительных знаков вместо нее совершенно недопустимо.
  8. В списке ключевых слов для научного исследования указано «разные несуразицы» и «стремная криповая херня». Использование подобных ключевых слов для научного исследования недопустимо.



Это не единственные недоработки, имеющиеся в представленном документе, однако, мне все же стоит остановиться пока на этом. От себя могу посоветовать вам, мистер Стокер, серьезнее относиться к процессу подачи протокола научных исследований. Каждый ученый, работающий в области качественных научных исследований, на себе испытал, насколько тяжело выбить грант, однако именовать выделившую вам грант организацию древним ужасом – немного чересчур. Просим вас как можно скорее внести правки, если возникли еще какие-то вопросы, пожалуйста, сообщите.


End file.
